


Green

by rainonherwindow



Series: LadyNoir drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, also shitty drabble is shitty SORRY, i'm drowning in ladynoir send help immediately, these two dorks are KILLING ME, very fluff wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainonherwindow/pseuds/rainonherwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second his eyes met hers, Marinette knew no colour would ever again compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> So ML sorta swallowed me and now I can't find a way out and I'm drowning in LadyNoir feels and I don'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOOOO~  
> I apologise for the shitiness of this drabble. I really wanted to write something (bc uGH these two cinnamon rolls are SLAYING ME) but my writing's been really stilted and forced recently and I haven't been happy with anything I've produced so...  
> bleh.  
> Anywho, enjoy the brief LadyNoir feels, I hope it's not too atrocious and ooc?

The _second_ his eyes met hers, Marinette knew no colour would ever again compare.

They were green, so very, very _green_ \- she'd never before seen a shade quite the same and was sure she never would. Maybe it was their intensity that captivated her so, or the way they lit up when he laughed, or darkened under pinched brows whenever he was angry.

Was it was how they glowed whenever he traded bleached cotton and pressed denim for a black mask and claws? Or how they _blazed_ like _fire_ whenever the two battled side-by-side, placing their lives into each other's hands without a moment of hesitation?

Perhaps it was the mischievous glint that sparked within them just before he made yet-another cat-related pun, or threw a suggestive wink her way and pulled his lips up into the smirk that made her stomach flip and knot.

Or maybe it was simply the way his eyes softened whenever they landed on her and all worry seemed to fade from his face, leaving something she could only describe as _adoration_.

But whatever the reason was, Marinette was held imprisoned by the depths of his emerald gaze and by _god,_ she _never_ wanted to be free.


End file.
